


That's Criminal, Sweetheart

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Intrigue, NSFW, Romance, Smut, Suspense, The Chemist - Freeform, ace - Freeform, criminals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: AU - The Chemist is notorious for his dangerous toxins and malicious intentions, but expert thief, Ace, may just give him a run for his money.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	That's Criminal, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a westallen criminals au. Enjoy. :)
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Tall, lanky, and moody, no one spoke when the Chemist walked through the door. He took a seat at the bar, ordered his usual, received it, and only then would the noise level return to normal.

Wearing simple black attire, the Chemist didn’t look very menacing – but his talent for explosives, poisons, and silent, deadly toxins was legendary. You were a fool if you didn’t respect him. Rumor had it that he even hid some poisons inside his jacket pockets and emptied one into the drink of anyone who was annoying him. No one had seen it happen, of course, but people did tend to die around him either soon after interactions, so it was best to avoid him altogether unless you wanted his services and had the money to pay for it.

Enter Iris West, a.k.a. Ace Reporter, a.k.a. Ace. She was a beauty but a dangerous one. Before her criminal lifestyle emerged following her disappearing act after being fired from Central City Picture News, she’d been an image of truth and justice, fighting the bad guys to save the innocents. In fact, she was so well-known as a reporter that it took a full year for the crime world to take her seriously and not just think she was working undercover as her ultimate comeback.

No one knew what had happened to make her lose her job at CCPN, but it must’ve been bad because now she had no conscience. She took what she wanted when she wanted it, and she refused any partners due to her lack of trust and inclination to split her findings once she’d retrieved them. Three years in the business now, and she’d never been caught.

She strode into the bar and took a seat three away from the Chemist. She wasn’t stupid, but she wasn’t afraid of him either. Most people avoided sitting at the bar altogether when he was there. But she wasn’t everybody.

“Ace.” The bartender nodded at her. “What’ll it be?”

“I’ll have what he’s having.” The noise level in the bar quieted again, but it didn’t disappear altogether. “But make it frosty.”

He nodded. “You got it.” But when he turned around, he nearly ran into his recent hire, a pretty vixen with pale skin and long, crystal white hair.

“Frost.”

“I’ll handle this one, Top. Even give it my special touch.”

“It’s all yours.”

He stepped back to let her do her thing. Her frosting the glasses with a swirl of her fingers had proved to be a winner with the customers. He didn’t mind her calling the shots when she was on her shift.

“There you go, Ace,” Frost said, as she slid the frosty glass across the bar.

“Impressive,” she remarked, then downed the drink.

“Another?” Frost asked.

Ace smirked. “Maybe next time.” She paused, then asked. “I’ll be keeping the glass though. It’s…pretty.”

Frost’s brown eyes turned a brilliant blue.

“Let me get you a clean one, no charge, same effect.”

Ace nodded and nudged her first glass towards the pretty bartender who granted her a frosted, clean glass in exchange.

“Thanks.”

“Are you done here?” came the raspy voice three seats away.

That drew a few stares, because usually when he came in, the Chemist didn’t speak too much either.

But Ace was simply amused.

“I don’t think I am actually.” She propped her elbow on the bar and sat her chin in her hand. “You going to poison me if I stay?” She batted her eyelashes.

He turned in his seat towards her.

“If I’m in the mood for it, maybe.”

She grinned slyly.

“Are you in the mood for something else?”

He smirked. “You are daring.”

She hopped down off her seat, then walked over and sat with only one seat between them. She took the glass from his hand to see that there was still quite a bit of liquor in it.

“Finish your drink, Chemist. Then follow me.”

His eyes met hers.

“Very daring to be giving me orders.”

She turned to Frost.

“Hold onto my glass for me, will you?”

Frost nodded. “It’ll be here when you need it.”

“Thanks.”

She slipped off her stool again, drew her fingertips across Chemist’s shoulders, dipping into the back collar of his jacket and emitting the slightest shiver from him when she did.

“You don’t have to, of course,” she told him, then swayed her hips as she walked away from him and down into a back corridor, dimly lit and completely empty.

The Chemist waited about a minute before downing the rest of his drink and following her. That drew a few stares too, but as soon as he’d disappeared out of the main room, the noise level increased as to how it had been before either party had arrived.

“What is it you want?” he asked when he reached her at the far end of the hall. “My services? I know you’ve got the cash.”

“I’ve got the diamonds.” She gleamed in the darkness. “But no, I don’t want anyone poisoned today.”

“Then what?”

She urged him towards her with her curling forefinger, and he closed the distance between them, planting his hands on either side of her head.

“What does Iris West want?”

She blinked, amused that he dared to bring up her former identity when she’d earned her criminal title, Ace, fair and square a year into the trade.

She planted her hands around his neck and then sifted her fingers through his hair, bringing them to a halt and then yanking his head down until they were breathing the same air.

“What do you think?”

He launched onto her, claiming her lips and moving one hand over her body, sinking his fingers beneath her panties, easily attained beneath her short, leather skirt. She moaned into him, peeling back his jacket and feeling her way over his abs and chest with her hands before tugging him close so they were flush up against each other.

She gasped when he lifted her off the ground, unbuckled his belt, and pulled out his hard cock, eager to take her, turned on as he hadn’t been for quite some time.

“Remember you asked for this, Sweetheart.”

Her eyes twinkled as they met his.

“Name’s Ace,” she said, and lowered herself onto him, drawing blood as she bit his bottom lip and let him consume her.


End file.
